emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6984 (26th September 2014)
Plot Megan stands alone at Kilbeck Water, eagerly watching the police divers start searching for Robbie and Declan. Charity and Debbie are both safe back at Emmerdale as news that Robbie and Declan are suspected to be dead travels. Charity breaks the news to Noah that Declan will never be coming home again. Katie feels guilty that she didn't try to help Declan in matter of means. Vanessa breaks the news to her and Leyla that she's resuming her relationship with Kirin again and is relieved when she gets their support. Charity struggles to get back to normal and is disappointed to find out that Debbie has yet to forgive her for splitting her and Pete up. Jai asks Kerry to return to the factory as they're falling behind, offering double time. Kerry snaps his hand off. Lisa's made up when Zak tells her that Belle's coming out on day release next week. Jai berates her for being late for work. Sandy forces Aaron to tell him what Edna's secret is and frustrated, he blurts out that Edna sent someone to prison for being gay to him and Paddy. Back home, Megan receives a call saying that a body has been found at the lake and they need to her identify it. The Dingles and village residents offer their support to Charity. Alicia breaks the news to her that the police have found a body and Megan's gone to identify it. Charity is sure it's Declan. Aaron explains to Sandy and Paddy about Lawrence. Debbie drops Noah and Charity back at Home Farm though Noah's reluctant. She and Charity quickly fall out when Charity tries to make comparisons between Declan and Cameron in an attempt to build bridges with Debbie, but Debbie quickly reminds her that the two situations are extremely different. Vanessa and Kirin meet for their date in The Woolpack to the shock of the villagers. Sandy finds Edna in the church and speaks to her about Lawrence. Vanessa's uncomfortable when Kirin tells her he's invited Priya and Rakesh to join them but agrees they should know. Edna angrily explains to Sandy that she can't forgive herself for Lawrence killing himself. Rakesh's disgusted to find out Kirin's date is Vanessa and is disappointed when he finds out Priya already knew about them. Charity is unnerved when Megan informs her that Robbie's body has been found but Declan is still missing. She warns Charity that if Declan still is alive, she callously tells her she'd better watch her back as he'll return to finish the job. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room and kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Café *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Exterior *Home Farm - Study, dining room and office *Kilbeck Water *Unknown morgue Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,070,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 34.0% share. A further 150,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.7%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes